To Be a Kid
by Winter's Light
Summary: [[OneShot]] Halloween is coming around the corner and Hikaru's mother makes him go out for a little Trick or Treating. [Early Halloween Ficlet]


**Author's Note: **A Halloween special on Hikaru no Go!! I hope you enjoy it!

**To Be a Kid**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go.

He let out a sigh. That was the fifth time today.

How on earth did it end up like this? How on earth did his mother do that??!! How on earth did she – and why on earth did she make him dress up for Halloween?

1 – Halloween was an American holiday – they didn't usually do that.

2 – Halloween is a kid's holiday.

And 3 – HE DIDN'T WANT TO DRESS UP IN A COSTUME!!

He grunted and frowned.

Yes, the great pro and prodigy at the game of Go, Shindou Hikaru has been reduced to this. He was 15 and now his mother was making him dress up for Halloween.

A sudden thought came to him and he smirked, pulling the scarf closer.

Tomorrow would be Halloween already and if he didn't decide on a costume and wear it by then, then he'd be grounded… From matches!! O.O! He frowned at that thought and continued his way to the Go salon.

He sighed again – the sixth. But who to dress up as…? He already called his friend from when he was an Insei, Waya Yoshitaka and he had agreed to come with to "Trick-or-Treat" with him. Now he was – he smirked – going to drag Touya Akira into this!!

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAhahaha…haha…ha… ha… Where did that come from?

He rubbed his hands together, anyways, on with the plan.

He was actually excited for this…

--

Touya Akira tapped his fingers impatiently. It was the week before Halloween and he was sitting in his usual spot, waiting for his rival and friend, Shindou to practice Go games.

He sighed and tapped his fingers some more.

It had been an hour already and he was getting very impatient.

Maybe Shindou had gotten lost?

No, that couldn't be. Shindou always got lost but had never once gotten lost on his way to the salon…

Maybe Shindou stopped by someplace?

Um, why exactly?

Maybe he got into an accident. Or!! He's in the hospital!! Or, maybe he's hurt! Or injured!! Or sick!! Surely he would have called?

Touya frowned. Okay, so he let his imagination run for a while… He sighed for the tenth time that hour and glanced at his watch.

Where was that irritating Shindou?!

As if on cue, the door to the salon opened and the bells chimed, signaling another customer.

"Hi! I'm finally here!" Shindou's familiar and childish voice rang in the salon.

"SHINDOU!!" Touya immediately yelled, finally letting out his frustration for being held waiting for an hour. "Do you know how long I have been waiting?!"

Shindou backed up quite a bit, hands up defending himself. He didn't argue like he usually did. "H-Hey! I'm sorry alright? I just stopped by to get you something…"

Touya continued to yell. "I've been waiting for an hour!! One friggin' hour!! What? Do you expect me to wait here forever – wait huh?" His expression changed into bewilderment.

Shindou grinned. "I got you something – but you have to promise me you'll wear it with Waya and me on Halloween!!" he said happily.

Touya – too stunned to speak – only nodded and took the bag that was offered.

The boy stared and then gasped, snatching the bag away. "But you have to wait until Halloween to see it!!" he demanded as he gave the Go master a look.

"Fine…" Touya answered and then, "Well, what are you waiting for? A bowl of ramen to appear out of nowhere? Let's play."

The Go prodigy nodded and walked over to where their usual spot to play was. He sat down, sliding the bag over to Touya's feet and started game.

"_Nigiri."_

--

Shindou Hikaru sighed and pulled his costume over his head. It was time… he thought to himself as he walked over to the his door (almost tripping over the end of the sheet).

"Hikaru! That's such an old fashioned idea…" he heard his mother wail from the inside of his costume.

"Well, it's so no one can see who it is. I have a reputation as the Go prodigy to keep you know, Mom…" he replied as he clutched the pillowcase in his hand.

He heard his mother sigh and then a doorbell. Footsteps told him that his mother went to go see who it was.

"Hikaru, it's your friends!" he heard her yell. He slowly walked over to the door so he wouldn't trip again.

"SHINDOU!!"

He cringed at the voice, "H-Hi Touya…" he nervously answered and pulled off his ghost sheet to get a better look.

It was hilarious.

The costume that Waya and he had made the great Touya Akira wear was so cute – cat ears, a cat tail and full black outfit that fit his costume. Waya grinned and Shindou noticed that he had even thought to put in the whiskers.

"That's an awful cute costume, Touya," Shindou complimented as his mother cooed over him.

Waya nodded in agreement – he was dressed as a Heian era samurai. Complete with a woodened sword. (Blue hakama with white).

"Well, be safe and off you go!" Shindou's mother sent them off. "Bye!! And come back soon!"

And so the three of them went.

With two of them laughing at the poor young Go master.

--

Shindou sighed and laid back onto his pillow, mouth chewing on a candy bar. Yum… Chocolate…

True, playing Go had matured him quite a bit, but isn't it good to feel like a kid once in a while?

Waya and Shindou had laughed at Touya whenever they left a house after the parent, adult or whoever answered the door had said that he looked so and I quote, "CUTEEEEEEE!!"

He chuckled at the memory. It seemed so long ago though it was only a couple hours ago. He chewed slowly as his brain processed more memories.

Fifth-teen… He would have to go to school if had never met Sai or taken Go… He would still be studying for exams… He would still talk with Akari… He sighed… A lot had been gain and a lot had been lost…

He smiled as he finished the last bit of his chocolate.

He had studied for his Pro Go Exam and passed – he had been in the North Star Cup – he had gone through a lot with Go and had matured…

Too fast apparently…

_Going out to "Trick-or-Treat" would be a good thing for you, Hikaru!!_

He remembered his mother's words and chuckled. Maybe it really was a good thing…

After all, he would only get one chance to be a kid…

-Owari-

**Author's Note:** My first Hikaru no Go fanfiction. I hope you liked it. (Well, technically second, but I never finished the first one. I will but not now. XD) Non-betaed. ('Cause I don't have one. TT)

Care to comment?


End file.
